darkest powers book 3
by fanoftheseries
Summary: Chole arrives at the safe house and finds out her powers are stronger than she thinks.. I do not own the darkest powers.review please
1. waking up

Chloe's point of view

The sun was shining in my face as I ripped the sheets up and stumbled into my closet.

"ouch!" I mumbled rubbing my head, it has been awhile since I had gotten a full nights rest, with no nightmares and rotting corpses keeping me awake, and then I remembered we had just arrived to the safe house.

I wondered if the others were up yet, I didn't want to disturb them. Looking at my clock on the nightstand it read 2p.m., oh there defiantly up.

I tiptoed downstairs and found Tori, Simon, and Andrew watching TV in the media room. Derek must have been somewhere, away from everyone else. "Figures". I muttered, just then Simon looked up and saw me standing there.

"Hey looks like the zombie finally showed up!" He grinned real big, and gathered me into a hug.

_Gotta love Simon's humor. _I thought sadly_, _it must have registered on my face, because Simon started to stammer apologies.

"It's okay Simon I was just going to grab me something to eat." Just then my stomach growled. Simon laughed at me and my face heated up, I walked into the kitchen.

Just then Tori shouted "hold up," and followed me into the kitchen, as I poured myself some cereal and sat down, Tori eyed me curiously.

"Look, I know we really don't get along, but somebody has to go shopping with me, and ooo so prince charming nor wolfie boy is going with me.

She leaned on the chair waiting for my reaction.

"Um…Tori that sounds nice and all but,_ how do I say this nicely? You're a bitch and I don't want to go!_ I-I don't think that's such a great idea."

Tori looked pissed.

"Chloe…don't make me beg, because I'm not going to."

_Haha, Tori begging? She's right; never in a million years, at least she's being honest._

_"_Fine, whatever."

Tori smirked and waltzed out of the room._ Once again queen Vickey gets her way._

I looked down at myself, I need to change, so I ran upstairs to change out of my pajamas (they were little princesses), and I didn't want Derek to see me in those, who knows what he might say,

All of the sudden I smacked into a little girl, who looked to be about five, curly blond hair, and bright blue eyes staring back at me. She looked up at me with a tear stained face, I didn't know what to think.

"Who are you?" I asked the little girl.

Instead of answering me, she got a off-distant gaze and blurted,

"Where's my mama!?" Before I could answer the little girl screamed and faded.

_What! No, no, no, no! That did not just happen, I was sure I ran into solid flesh at the top of the stairs. G-ghosts aren't so post to be solid, and OW! Set of lungs that little girl has, I had to do something, so I went to the person I thought might know something about this house. _

I knocked on Andrews's office door.

"Come in Chloe."_Wait, how did he know it was me?_


	2. Andrews office

Hey thanks for the reviews! Heres chapter #2 : )

Andrews POV

I heard Chloe's soft rap on the door so I invited her in.

"Hey Andrew…I hope you don't mind but I really wanted to talk about a few things…"

"Of course not! Chloe your always welcome, come sit." I gestured to the chair to my left.

Chloe wearily sat down.

"Thank you, Andrew I just wanted to ask if you…if you knew anybody, who might have lived in this house before we came?"

Chloe's question caught me off guard…

"Well Chloe." _Should I warn her about the other experiment kids?...about Madison? No, I will not think of that I will answer her question with the truth she is seeking._

"Nobody's lived here before, at least that's all I know."

Chloe sighed and stared at the pictures on my desk.

"Now Chloe, is something wrong? You seem troubled."

"N-nothing's wrong It's just"…She paused still staring at my pictures, and then her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Andrew I-I…hate to be rude, but I have to go to the bathroom!"

Chloe jumped up from her chair and ran out the door.

_Huh. That was weird, oh well, girls got to do, what a girls got to do_

Chloes POV

As soon as I burst through the door, I ran down the hallway and tried to get as far away from Andrews office as possible.

I had to think about what I had just seen. Andrew wasn't telling me something I should know. I remembered feeling funny when I first walked into his office, almost as if he was putting off some type of energy…

I had gotten distracted when I looked down at his pictures and saw a girl who looked to be about five, blond curls, and blue eyes framed with the engraving of Madison.

Andrew knew this person, maybe related? I didn't know, but I knew one thing. I was going to find out who this little girl is…well was.

The first person who I thought might know was Simon, he was close with Andrew when he was younger, maybe he might have an answer for me, but before I could even turn to go downstairs, I felt a hand press against me, and with a cold shove, I blacked out.


	3. derek

3

Dereks POV ;)

I haven't really been thinking clearly, these past few days, the safe house really didn't feel safe to me. Maybe it's just the change coming on, I'm not sure. Andrews been acting weird, avoiding me, and maybe more likely me avoiding him.I'm not sure if I can trust him, again just a feeling.

I looked at the clock, 3 A.M. I haven't gotten much sleep, and nobody else awake I'm sure.

My stomach growled so I went downstairs to get me something to eat.

On my way down (I wasn't paying in attention) I tripped on something and tumbled down the last three stairs, I turned around and saw Chloe._ What the hell!?_She was lying there unconscious, either sleep deprived or something was terribly wrong.

I nudged her but she wouldn't move. I started to get a little uneasy and checked her pulse, her heartbeat was there but faint. She was out cold.

I picked her up gently and carried her upstairs to her room. I placed her on her bed and then decided to go get help, I really didn't know what to do but Simon or maybe Andrew might.

I woke up Andrew and Simon and told them I was worried. Chloe might have slipped down the stairs and was passed out.

Andrew checked out Chloe while Simon and I waited outside her door. I was pacing, I couldn't help but be nervous no matter how much Chloe got on my nerves I was…concerned for her condition, about a million minutes later. (Simon said it was only five minutes.) Andrew emerged from her room and told us she was fine, nothing to worry about and that we should all go back to bed.

I wanted to make sure though, so I decided to stay behind and wait till Chloe would wake back up.

"Bro you heard Andrew, Chloes fine, maybe a few cuts and bruises but she'll wake up in an hour or so."

"Simon I…just want to make sure, to be honest I have a terrible feeling something bad is going to happen and I don't think its Andrews fault…just something is definitely wrong with this house."

"Yeah but don't you think it could have just been an accident?"

Simon looked at me skeptically as if I were insane.

"I…no, I think there's something more to it."

Simon sighed "Look maybe it was, maybe it wasn't I'm not sure but Derek you look tired, I know I am and it's not going to do no good pestering her for questions, She's going to be confused."

"I'm not going to-"

"Whatever, why would you be so concerned about Chloe anyway? Bro get some rest."

"I…okay."

And with that Simon walked out of the room.

I don't know why I'm acting like this or why I think there's more to it than it seems, but Chloe would have to have a lot of force down those stairs to get bruises like those.

It bugged me and the idea of Chloe being hurt upsets me, she's been with me Simon and Tori for so long I've…become attached to her in some way. _Admit that you have feelings and accept it._ I shook this thought off, looked at her one last time, and went to bed.

I awoke to the sounds of Tori and Simon bickering about something down in the kitchen. Werewolf hearing gotta love it. I threw on some clean jeans and a tee shirt and went downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

Simon and Tori were glaring at each other, and Chloe sat across from them, bags under her eyes and was picking at her breakfast .I was glad to see she was okay and when she looked up and saw me, she smiled a weak smile.

Tori had other plans today.

"Well, since Chloe obviously isn't in any condition to go shopping I decided even though I hate both of you with a passion…She glanced between me and Simon, I'm going to take both of you shopping with me today!"

She looked like we should jump up and down with joy or something, Simon rolled his eyes.

"Tori, no offense intended but you're a bitch, and I'm not going with you."

Tori's eyes sparked at Simons comment, but shook it off.

"…Don't be silly! You'll have Derek and Andrew to talk too because I'm not driving, you won't even have to look at me."

"Okay…fine."

*Derek jumps into the conversation*

"Well since Andrews not going to be here and you and Simon are going shopping, I think its best that I stay here with Chloe…if you don't mind."

I looked over at Chloe and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh I think that's a wonderful Idea Derek." Andrew Smiled and walked out to start the car.

Tori grabbed Simons hand and dragged him out the door, I laughed out loud as Simon scowled and called Tori very bad names I shouldn't mention, Once they left I turned to see Chloe silently observing the whole scene and blushed a cute deep crimson.

I walked over and pulled a chair up next to her.

"Now…what all happened?" I figured might as well get to the point.

"I-I." She gulped and looked away.

"It's okay it's only me here…you can trust me, you know that?" _I hope she did._

She nodded. And then launched into explaining what happened.


	4. Chapter 4 mind control

Chloes POV (before Derek found her, she's still unconscious.)

_What just happened? It felt as if my whole body exploded in a shock of electricity. So much power it felt un-human to the touch…I didn't have much time to react what just happened; now I really don't know where I'm at._

_It's like I'm in a dreaming state now, I can't move. Almost as if I was paralyzed, but not awake, foggy the right word, something clouded my memory. I remember seeing the almost translucent hand and then everything went blank. _

_I am afraid._

_Whatever forced me down the stairs was not human, or maybe just not normal._

_Normal._

_I haven't heard that word in awhile and sometimes a part of me yearns for this so badly, just to go back, to my art school, and forget everything, all of this, but another part of me says I'm the only one who can help figure out what happened to the Lyle house experiment kids._

_Liz._

_I haven't heard from her in awhile, ever since I told her she was dead._

_Maybe…if I try hard enough, could I pull her into my thoughts? Even though I'm unconscious?_

_I pictured Liz in her silly purple giraffe socks and gave a mental push._

_Nothing._

_I then decided to send out a mental message._

"_Liz? Liz…please I need your help."_

_Just when I thought this was stupid, there's no way my powers are strong enough, I heard the little chime of the bells on Liz's socks._

"_What now Chloe?" _

_Liz appeared in my dream, I could barely see her but she was standing about ten feet away._

"_l-iz." I stuttered. No, I couldn't show weakness, she would not help me if I felt I couldn't handle it._

_I swallowed._

"_I need to know if there are other spirits here."_

_Liz's eyes widened, and then looked over her shoulder._

"_Well."_

_A girlish giggle erupted from where Liz was staring at._

_Liz looked back at me "I guess there's your answer."_

_The girl from the shadows emerged and walked up to where I was sitting._

"_You may call me Madison." Madison held her chin high and her eyes darted back and forth between me and Liz._

_I couldn't believe it; she looked to be about 12 years old here, but still had the same curly blond hair and blue eyes from the five year old I ran into the staircase._

"_How can you be the same girl…?"_

_She sighed and looked over at Liz who clearly wasn't paying any attention._

"_Okay, I was murdered by the Lyle people when I was about twelve."_

_I must have looked confused because she held her hands up._

"_Look, for it to make sense I might as well come out and say it I'm Andrews's daughter."_

_Even though I wanted to deny it, I knew it all along._

"_Yeah, I'm so post to be a projector like Liz but…something went wrong with my d.n.a and…I get stuck between my past and present life."_

_That would explain why she looked five awhile ago._

_Madison sighed and nodded as if she could read my mind, but I knew she could, her and Liz were both inside my head as weird as it is._

"_Dad said he only wanted to help…she shook her head. I thought I saw a tear go down her eye, but my powers are out of control, and Liz said you were similar to me." She gestured to Liz who had a dazed look on her face._

"_What do you mean? My powers aren't out of control?" Were they?_

_She sighed."Not yet, but you are stronger than the average necromancer, how did you think you pulled Liz and me into your mind?"_

"_I-I…I don't know!"_

_She frowned and walked over to the other side of my "mind" and grabbed Liz's hand, I made a mental note hers didn't go through Liz's._

_She turned, smiled at me and looked back at Liz; they seemed to talk to each other without speaking._

"_I think I answered enough questions to help you figure it out for now, I'm not leaving for good we will meet again."_

_And with that she and Liz faded._

_So many questions, so little time, but after finding all of that out, I felt as if I was being tugged upwards, and weight was being lifted off of me, I slowly regained consciousness. _


	5. waiting

Hey, I fixed the first three chapters! They should be easier to read, whoops. I was bored so here is chapter 5 : )

Tori's point of view

Simon judged me throughout the entire store .I was getting sick of him, and I complained to Andrew that we should go home soon.

My clothes look great; I dragged them throughout my favorite designer stores, I got Chloe special shampoo to get that hideous color out. Simon will probably still drool over her, though I don't see what he sees in her.

I got my new laptop, I was thrilled. I have a new respect for Andrew, and a still dislike for Simon. The car sped along the three way, and I wished I had an "off button" for Simon.

Simon glared at me.

"Hey witch stop trying to suck up to Andrew, were not going back out shopping for awhile, so you can drop your act."

_He's really getting on my nerves._"Shut up pretty boy, at least I don't have to keep up my act for you."

Simon threw a fire ball at me, and by that time Andrew almost lost control of the car.

"Simon! Tori! Now I'll have to get these seats replaced! Can't you two behave?"

"Sorry." Me and Simon mumbled.

The rest of the drive home was quite, and we pulled into the driveway.

Andrew and Simon helped carry in the bags, while I walked inside.

Chloe was balling her eyes out on Derek's shoulder when I walked in, I didn't think anything of it, so I tossed Chloe's shampoo on the couch, and went upstairs for bed.

Chloe's point of view

I told him everything. My suspicions, my thoughts, even my dream.

Derek stayed quite when I was talking, and when I finished he looked up at me, and his eyes told me he believed me.

"So do you think Andrews's daughter can help us shutdown the Edison group?

I didn't know that for sure.

"I really don't know much about her, except she said her and Liz would help us along our way, with our journey."

Derek was thinking. I could tell, most would just think he's always angry, but I could read his emotions, like when his eyes sparkle when he's happy…

He suddenly looked up, and meets my gaze, I blushed and looked away, but he just grunted.

"We have to find Rachelle and your aunt."

Well, that surprised me.

"Yeah…but when?"

He thought for a moment.

"Andrew was talking about leaving to find them in a couple of weeks, but first we have to make sure it's safe to move."

I could agree on that, with my price tag on my head, who knows what could happen, I thought of my aunt, and wondered if she was okay.

"Derek…do you think that they might have did something to my aunt?

He paused for awhile, and I started to panic.

"Derek?"

He looked away.

"I think your aunt should be fine."

_Should be?_

I felt my eyes start to weld up, I hated crying, it only showed weakness. Derek tried to get my attention, but I wouldn't listen, he would only make me feel worse, so I didn't look at him and tried to run upstairs.

He caught me by my shoulder and my eyes widened, I remembered the time he got mad, and threw me across the room, but his eyes were sad and his grip loosened.

"Chloe please, I-I didn't mean it like that."

He held onto me; it was all so weird I didn't think he had soft side; he carried me over to the couch and kept apologizing, I told him it was alright and it was just a mistake, but nothing felt better than crying my eyes out right now.

Just letting all of the sorrow out, and having a shoulder to cry on _I know, sounds cliché but its true._ For all of the losses, and never winning it seemed life was impossible right now.

I jumped back from Derek when Tori dropped the shampoo on the couch, and ran upstairs. I picked the bottle up, and thought a hot shower sounded nice.

Me and Derek parted through the hallway, and I went to take a shower, the hot water felt nice, and I wondered how long it's been since we haven't had a house to go to and haven't been on the run. Right now without anything dead crawling up me, or summoning ghosts it was actually for once, peaceful.

I turned the water off and towel dried my hair, and looked into the mirror.

My hair was back again, to its normal blond self, I'll have to thank Tori later. I walked down the hallway into my room, and plopped down on the bed, I was so tired, and drifted off to sleep, thinking what would become of us finding the Edison group.


End file.
